


Я, ты и твой лучший друг Скотт

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: СкоттиСтайлз всегда были, есть и будут. Дерек усвоил это с самого начала.





	Я, ты и твой лучший друг Скотт

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You, Me and Your Best Friend Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124412) by [beekayem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beekayem/pseuds/beekayem). 



СкоттиСтайлз всегда были, есть и будут. Дерек усвоил это с самого начала, ещё когда они забрели на его территорию. Этот факт не изменил ни Питер, ни канима, ни стая альф. Всё стало ещё очевиднее, когда Стайлз отказался бросать истинного альфу в беде, не представляя без него свою жизнь.

СкоттиСтайлз приравнивались к единому целому и вечному, поэтому Дерек смирился с этим.

Они подвозили друг друга. До сих пор устраивали ночёвки, на которых набивали животы вредной пищей и резались в видеоигры до онемевших пальцев. СкоттиСтайлз к тридцати годам даже не думали притормозить в своём эпичном «бромансе всех бромансов». Дереку было велено не подвергать это громкое заявление сомнениям. Стайлз был шафером у Скотта на свадьбе. А также крёстным детей Скотта и Эллисон (и Айзека, но большинство людей вне стаи предпочитали не обращать внимание на то, о чём в приличном обществе говорить неудобно).

Но всё это были цветочки по сравнению с тем, когда Дерек зашёл в комнату и увидел, что на их со Стайлзом кровати сидят и шепчутся СкоттиСтайлз. Шепчутся о всяких штучках. Секс-штучках. Дерек всегда оставался очень закрытым человеком, поэтому слышать, как твой парень в подробностях пересказывал свои последние сексуальные подвиги лучшему другу, который по совместительству приходился Дереку альфой, было… Что ж…

Это было чересчур. Слишком.

— Стайлз.

Двое друзей тут же отпрянули друг от друга, словно их поймали с поличным. Стайлз застенчиво улыбался, в то время как Скотт широко ухмылялся и поигрывал бровями. Да уж, наглости ему не занимать!

— Дерек, — произнесли они в унисон. Дерек нахмурился.

После этого комната погрузилась в молчание. С каждой секундой тишина давила всё сильнее, становилась удушающей. Прошло три невыносимых минуты. Как так можно?!

Дерек чуть не расплакался от облегчения, когда Скотт наконец вздохнул и закатил глаза, а Стайлз едва заметно ему кивнул. 

— Ладно, Стайлз, братишка, увидимся завтра, — Скотт поднялся с насиженного места и усмехнулся. — Дерек, — он выдержал небольшую паузу, прежде чем подмигнуть, — я рад, что ты так хорошо о нём заботишься.

После этого Скотт вышел из комнаты, даже не оглянувшись.

Их осталось двое. Стайлз вскочил с кровати и споткнулся. Видимо, отсидел ноги.

— Зачем? — спросил Дерек.

Стайлз пожал плечами и обвил его шею руками:

— Ты же знаешь, мы всем делимся, — с этим не поспоришь. — Он рассказывал мне о своём первом разе с Эллисон. О первом сексе с Айзеком. И о том, как они впервые решились переспать втроём, а выслушивать это, скажу я тебе, было очень неловко.

Дерек вздохнул, уткнувшись носом Стайлзу в шею:

— Я всё понимаю, но и ты поставь себя на моё место. Это личное. Касается только нас двоих. Не тебя, меня и Скотта.

— Хорошо. Если тебя это так смущает, то я больше не буду обсуждать нашу сексуальную жизнь со Скоттом. 

Дерек почти слышал невысказанное «при тебе» и снова вздохнул.

— Давай просто займёмся сексом.

Сказано — сделано.

* * *

Прошло три дня с того самого разговора, когда в один прекрасный вечер Дерек вернулся с работы и услышал, как Стайлз шепчется по телефону. Дерек покачал головой и направился на кухню. Честно говоря, он не испытывал по этому поводу сильной неловкости. Стайлз очень возбуждался, делясь пикантными подробностями, чем существенно облегчал его долю. Ведь самое интересное начиналось после того, как Стайлз клал трубку. 


End file.
